Talk:Freelance Work
This is the data from the Alien Times "Tsukuba Freelancers" page. Please enter your own data into the article or contact Shaney to have it done for you. Editors/Proofreaders Joseph Dubouzet I have a PhD in Agriculture so I am well-versed in biological sciences. I have 14 years' experience in editing/proofing/rewriting scientific manuscripts for Japanese biomedical researchers. I charge 3~10 yen per word, depending on the quality of the english in the original manuscript. I am now based in Tsukuba (MAFF) so I am available for personal consultation to resolve tricky points, especially in replying to reviewer criticisms. jgd111660 at yahoo.com Chad Dupont I am a biomedical text editor/proofreader with more than 10 years of experience. I am fast, accurate and online 24/7. jasper1.com Melissa Nuytten English. Please contact me for rates or other information. Estimates are free. See homepage.mac.com/slamminbambi. Okubanjo Oluyinka English. Contact Alien Times to get in touch with me. Teachers Guweta Fekede (English) I am English teacher and have taught English for 14 years in highschools, colleges and universities. Currently, I am offering tutorial lessons on spoken English, academic english writing and reading. I also edit and proof read texts(articles, essays and others) written in English. If you know someone in need of these services please forward this message. fekedemg at yahoo.com or 09044268074 Mike Knight (English) I have been teaching English in Japan now for four years. I have taught children from the age of two to 76. I teach privates to group classes. For more information please contact me. Japanese speaking help is ok. Thank you! mrknite77 at yahoo.com, 070-5578-2052, 070-6960-2468 Anis Laribi (Italian) I am a newcomer to Tsukuba I would like to teach Italian to anyone who is interested in this language. Please contact me at 080-5657-5548. Vivian Lee (English) I speak some Spanish, Chinese, and basic Japanese. I teach all levels and ages, including children. I worked at an 'eikaiwa' in Tsukuba for 2 years. I have a TESL certificate from Cambridge University (CELTA) and graduated from the University of Toronto. I was born near Chicago, Illinois. My rates are reasonable. I meet people for a free 30-60 minute introductory lesson. leevivlee at yahoo.com Joanne Pang (Chinese) From Beijing, China. Speak standard Chinese. I have a Masters of Arts in Education in Comparative Education. Have been in Japan for two years. Can speak Japanese and poor English. See www.freewebs.com/ykpsj/ Ugwu Ngozi Rosemary (English, German, French) Would you like to learn English, Frech or German langauges? Then you have come to the right place.I have experiences in handling both Children and Adults, especially in English.You will not just be good in writing but also speak fluently.I have a B.A in Foreign Languages. ngozi06 at yahoo.co.uk Translators/Interpreters Masahiko and Cheryl Okubo (Japanese to English, English to Japanese) We can translate documents from English to Japanese or Japanese to English, both with a native check. bzy11124 at nifty.ne.jp Website Designers Joanne Pang Administer the website. Design and produce the homepage for individuals, or groups. Produce and administer bulletin boards for individuals. See www.freewebs.com/ykpsj/